Place of Worship
by Odyssion
Summary: KakaSasu, smut, dark, insanity :: This time he's not going to be denied.


**Place of Worship**

_Disclaimer:_If Naruto were mine, all the characters would be getting it on all the time. Sadly, they are not. I wonder how long the series is going to be, though.

**Warning:** Hard yaoi, may contain hints of incest if you interpret it that way. If that's not your cup of tea, don't say I didn't warn you.

_Author's Notes: _This idea was so overwhelming when it first hit me, but I didn't get the chance to write it right away and now I find a lot of the inspiration has gone. The general gist is still there, but it's different. I'm using second tense, just this once, to change the mood. It still feels rather forced to me, probably because my writing has gotten rather rusty. Oh, there's also absolutely no plot to this. Just an insane Sasuke, with a slowly-being-driven-insane Kakashi.

All the same, let me know what you think.

* * *

"You're much more careless than you used to be." 

Your eyes crack open at the sound of his voice, floating to your ears from nearby. How real this looks, you think, knowing otherwise. The walls smell like moss, undisturbed water, dark save for a distant light. You sense someone approach, though there can only be one master in this world.

Sasuke's pale skin is visible even in the dim light of the cave.

You were stopping him from returning to the village, for god knows what reason. Reports had already filed in about the slaying of Uchiha Itachi. Tsunade, in her wisdom, had tried to stop you, but she knew as well as you did that you had the best chance of succeeding. She was tactful enough not to remind you that it was your failure that led to this in the first place. You lifted the hitai-ate, closed your right eye and readied your stance. Sasuke closed two onyx eyes to open two crimson ones. No tomoe, you noted mentally. So he got the Mangekyou after all.

You had looked to the river on your left, aware of the irony Sasuke couldn't appreciate. At this very spot you have now fought two Uchihas, a claim not many could make. You were determined to keep this fight off the water because last time it didn't favour you. Sasuke moved with the grace and agility of a winged thing and you would have preferred to admire it with a kind of hidden pride, but can't. While you had remained static, his skills and fighting style have changed considerably. Soon you realized that he was trying to wear out your chakra with prolonged use of the Sharingan. You moved to end it quickly, but that gave him the opening he was looking for; he stirred up a cloud of dust by summoning a cyclone, knowing you would have to close your Sharingan lest it be cut by swirling shards. But then he had said your name, not two feet in front of you (how could he be so close?), and in utter shock and ignorance you fell into his trap. Both eyes opened, and he lured your right one in.

Now you are his citizen as he gazes down on you. The colours are not inversed as with Itachi; Sasuke's mind has not degraded so far. The boy's choice of environment doesn't impress you, nor does it disgust you. What surprises you is when another Sasuke appears, and another after that. Your hands aren't visibly bound but when you try to crane your neck to see, your body won't move. You realize after a few more moments that your mask is gone. Soon an army of pale ghosts are standing behind your head, you who are pinned to minerals and dirt, unwitnessed by the sky. The real Sasuke, still easily identifiable, remains standing by your bare feet. The reasons for this arrest fail you, just as you failed him.

"I didn't think it would be so easy to defeat you," he says quietly. "I've waited a long time to welcome you here, Kakashi-_sensei_." The word is said with a kind of reverent mocking, sounding strange on the tongue of one who has never used it before. "Do you like my new home?"

So a boy becomes a snake and a snake becomes a bat. Living in darkness. "You could have just sent an invitation. Is this how you treat all your guests?"

He smiles slightly; it almost reaches his eyes, and you feel your hands come loose. "It doesn't make a difference."

You let out a laugh. "I suppose it doesn't." Your head is heavy as you sit up. "Why have you brought me here?"

"So that you can't deny anything," he says, and it is then that you understand. Sasuke looks at his army and sends a silent order. The shadow clones fall in around you. You close your eyes.

Once, long ago, you had told him to remove his shirt so that you could check on the strength of your binding seal. You had drawn the words on his body, ink and blood, black and red, and he had let out hisses of what you thought were pain. When you slammed your hand at last on the seal, holding the pressure there, what you didn't expect was Sasuke's loud groan, the stain spreading outward at the crotch of his shorts. Your hands on his body had been enough to send him over the edge. You found this to be the most arousing thing you'd ever seen.

Sasuke tried to cover up the aftermath, hiding his shame. He turned to see your cock straining in your pants. You were expecting disgust in his eyes, or mortification, but instead of these there was a kind of relief, a gratitude. Too late you realized that this could only mean trouble. He reached out a hand in supplication, but you turned your back on him, telling him to get dressed and go home to rest. It was beyond reason, beyond logic, what he was suggesting with that one gesture. You don't realize his heart; that this denial, this other shaming, has stayed with him ever since. That the sight of you, aroused by him, has haunted his dreams.

A clone has unbuttoned your shirt and attached its lips to your nipple. You feel the first twitching in your pants as a tongue makes its way into your mouth. Lips and hands and flesh, all over your body. A different kind of torture. You try not to react to them, these fake imitations, but flesh will have its due. All you can do is bite back the moans that threaten to brand you as a traitor, as a victim of your senses. You are fully exposed now, all of you, drowning in a sea of lust.

Carefully you open your eyes. Sasuke has not moved from his spot but to rid himself of his clothes. You see the markings of the curse on his neck; a body that is lean but not overly muscular, made for wars. He watches you intently, stroking himself while his clones mutilate you. His eyes are burning into your skin, eating you alive, fucking you. You wonder where he has learned the art of seduction. At that moment your eyes flutter shut because a pair of lips has closed over your penis, sucking, biting, drowning out everything.

"Sensei," he breathes. You can't help it now; you let out a choked gasp as you empty yourself into a clone's waiting mouth and onto half its (Sasuke's) face. The sight is enough to make you hard again.

And then the clones are gone and he is lying beside you. His whisper tickles your ear, the skin of lips brushing gently across the taunt skin of cartilage.

"Do you like it when I call you sensei?"

You don't trust yourself to answer. He rubs the sweat off your skin, circular patterns around your chest. You're already reacting to him with just this soft touch, just those words. He smiles, reaching down to grab your forming erection, coaxing it to hardness.

"I think you do."

And there's no use in denying it now, even more so than before. You think that if you've already sinned once another time wouldn't be so bad. He lets out a hiss of pleasure when you flip him onto his back, pinning his wrists into the ground, tipping the scale of power. His cock is dripping wet. He spreads his legs for you willingly and you can't prevent the thought, how whorish he looks like that, waiting to be defiled. A sacrifice on the altar. You shove your fingers into him, quickly, efficiently, trying not to tear the tissue with your nails, but he complains that it's not enough so you abandon that and just ram yourself into him, as hard and fast as you can.

"Say it again," you force out between breaths, flushed with exertion.

"Sensei." He grits out, loving every moment. "Sensei. Sensei! **Sensei!**" It's over in minutes.

But then there are the minutes that remain, all those that culminate in seventy-one hours and what remains that brings the total to seventy-two.

When those long hours are finally over, you open your eyes to find yourself in the same place you were in before. Perhaps it is an illusion. Perhaps you only think you have been freed.

Yet your Sharingan tells you that this is real enough, Sasuke's home, his sanctuary. The boy is nowhere to be seen. You sit up and quickly turn around, remembering the clones – wishing later that you hadn't.

Itachi's lifeless body hangs there, pinned to the wall by crags of rock. Dried flowers lay solemn at his raised feet. Had he been watching you in that world, too? Your stomach churns and the acid rises in your throat but you sense at that moment an approaching presence. There is the possibility of others in the real word, but it is unmistakably Sasuke. He looks at you and smiles, and with a sickening punch to the gut you realize why he returned to Konoha.

"I didn't want to be alone with him. You'll stay, won't you?"

There can be more than one master in the world you inhabit now, but you are caught, as before, in this oblivion of torture, this place of worship.

* * *

**- End -**


End file.
